Many diseases are transmitted by pathogens introduced into the body via previously used and contaminated needles and syringes. An auto-disposable or auto-destructible syringe is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,306B1, and whilst this arrangement goes some way to preventing cross-contamination and infection, it only disables the syringe body or barrel. Many syringes have removable needles, and thus a contaminated needle can simply be swapped to a new syringe body and reused.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to this problem.